


Comic Con

by citykidcrimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, terribly written proof that i have no idea how comic con works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citykidcrimes/pseuds/citykidcrimes
Summary: Cisco is a publisher of Star Wars fanfic. Harry is an avid reader with a communication problem. Our two disaster gays meet at Comic Con.





	Comic Con

panic!atthecisco: so you mean to say that just because chewy has a little extra hair, he can never find love? 

harrison-wells: First of all, fur. Not hair. Second of all, human relations with wookiee’s has never and will never be canon. Third, Lucas Films would never pursue such a controversial pairing. 

panic!atthecisco: harrison. harry. my dude. “canon” doesn’t matter. that’s the whole point of fanfic. 

harrison-wells is typing . . . 

Cisco sat back in his chair and sighed. He had been writing his Star Wars fic for over a year now. All the feedback had been so positive, and then this guy. Harrison Wells. He was less of a hater and more of an …... intellectual challenge. 

Every new chapter Cisco posted, Harry had a criticism. The tiniest plot hole, the smallest translation error, Harry picked up on it. The first few times, it was annoying, but now Cisco was accustomed to it. Expected it, even. 

Every week, he would surf through the kudos and positive comments to find the complaint. This would lead to heated discussions in the messages of Cisco’s tumblr. Every once in awhile, he would message Harry for something unrelated. The reply was always short, terse, and monosyllabic, but there was always a reply. 

panic!atthecisco: u going to comic con saturday? 

harrison-wells: Yes. 

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. Cisco was about to get up from his computer when another message came in. 

harrison-wells: See you there? 

Cisco smiled to himself. 

panic!atthecisco: hell yeah. i’ll be the one in the chewbacca shirt ;) 

There was no response. 

 

Cisco had never felt more at home. In the huge hall, as far as the eye could see, were people like him. Needs. Geeks. People who showed up to the first day of work in a shirt that said “Keep Calm and Han Shot First.” 

He had already been to lots of booths, checking out the Pokemon display and Marvel superheroes. He almost had to force himself to stay at the other booths, wanting to save the best for last. 

The Star Wars booths. Cisco had loved Star Wars since he was a kid. One of his only good childhood memories was of him, Dante, and his father all watching Revenge of The Sith. 

There were two hours left in the convention, and he planned to spend them all enveloping himself in as much Star Wars as he could. Cisco's eye immediately traveled to a door labeled “Millennium Falcon”. 

A bored looking boy stood outside of it, holding a handful of wrist bands and a fanny pack full of cash. There was a long line trailing behind him. Not for the first time that day, Cisco was glad he bought a VIP pass. Line cutting was just one of the useful perks. 

“How much to get in?” Cisco asked the boy. Price wasn't a concern for Cisco. He wasn't loaded, but he was ready to pay anything for a ride. 

“Twenty dollars gets you five minutes in there alone.” 

Cisco cringed at the missed opportunity for a “solo” pun as he handed the teen a crumpled twenty dollar bill. He pushed open the brown door, heading into the same room as the Falcon. 

The room was at least 5 degrees colder than the rest of the convention. It was windowless and the walls were a dark shade of brown. The room was filled wall to wall with the most amazing, accurate recreation of the Millennium Falcon Cisco had ever seen. Tentatively, he pushed open the hatch into the ship. 

Stepping inside, his wonder only grew. He recognized every beaten and battered part of this ship, from the chairs in the cockpit to the array of weapons layed out. He was running his hands over the faded leather of the seats when a voice startled him. 

“Nice Chewbacca shirt.” Cisco practically jumped at the sound of the strangers voice. 

“Dude! You scared the shit out of me! How are you even in here? It hasn’t been five minutes yet, has it?” Cisco was slightly pissed his experience has been interrupted, but also suddenly self conscious. Something about this dark haired man made him feel small, submissive. Ready to give up control. 

“It’s amazing what people will do for a tip. We’ve got 10 minutes in here. I figured you would want double time to rebut my argument” 

Cisco was speechless, his brain not making any connections.

“What…. what argument?” he finally managed. 

“I would assume you’re ‘panic!atthecisco’? I’m Harrison.” We’ve been having the same argument for quite a while now.” Harry looked at Cisco expectantly. 

Cisco was too wonderstruck to even begin formulating a response. This was Harry? Any time he had pictured his online rival, he imagined a middle aged, pudgy guy in his basement. The man that stood before him exceeded all expectations.

His jet black hair stood in stark contrast to pale skin. He was well built, with squared off shoulders and strong looking arms. Everything about him, from the way he stood to his all black attire screamed “I’m in control”. Cisco struggled to spit out a coherent response.

“Funny meeting you here, it being such a key place in the ship you detest.” The first time Rey and Chewie kissed was early chapter 7 in the cockpit of the Falcon. Cisco looked at Harry for a sign of recognition. 

Of course Harry got the reference. Despite what Cisco have thought, Harry didn’t hate his story. He read it avidly, often re-reading his few favorite chapters. He’d just never been able to talk to Cisco the same way all the other readers could. 

Everything compliment he tried to write turned out sounding cold and sarcastic, so Harry turned to what he knew. Criticism. It was the only thing that seemed to keep him and Cisco talking. Harry wasn't oblivious to Cisco's attempts to talk about . . . well, anything outside of Star Wars. He never knew what to say back. And now that he was standing here here in front of Cisco, he was even more floored.

Harry tried to appear confident. 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t think Rey and Chewbacca would be good together. It’s just your portrayal of them.” His mock insult was cut off by a bubbly laugh from Cisco. 

“Would be good together?” Cisco put air quotes around the word, making it clear how funny he found it. “Dude. Are you, like, 80? Have you never heard of a ship? An OTP?”

Harry flushed almost imperceptibly. Of course he knew what those things were. He just didn't see the point of using them in everyday conversation. However, Cisco was not an everyday kind of person. 

Unprompted, Cisco took a few steps towards Harry. As Cisco got even closer. Harry noticed the way the dim light caught on his long black hair. Cisco locked eyes with Harry, clearly about to reply with some equally witty comment, but stopped. Cisco had always been good with feelings, his ability to read others emotions was an asset, however, he couldn’t even describe what he was feeling in the moment. 

It was a strong mix between anger, confusion, and and strange amount of sexual tension. The silence in between Harry and Cisco lingered in the few inches of space left. Cisco was the first to speak, cutting the tension with a whispered joke. 

“It’s starting to feel a hell of a lot like chapter 7 in here.” Harry registered the meaning of those words before Cisco could even realise what he hd said. What the fuck was he doing? He just made an insanely sexual, immensely inappropriate joke to a guy he knew from the comments section of AO3. So stupid, so wrong. Cisco started blustering out an apology, but was stopped short by Harry leaning forward. Cisco barley had to rock up on his tiptoes to close the space between them. 

Their lips met. Cisco's brain felt numb. Harry pressed into the kiss, and then instantly backed off, like he was scared to hurt Cisco. It took both of them a second to realize what had just happened. 

A second was all it took. As Cisco leaned into Harry for a second time, his brain seemed to be cleared of all thought. Suddenly Star Wars wasn't so important anymore. All he wanted was more of Harry, and more is what he got. 

 

panic!atthecisco: see you @ big belly burger again today?

harrison-wells: There’s no way all these fast food dates are healthy for either of us.

panic!atthecisco: well. . . you could always just come over here instead

harrison-wells: Don’t even try to pretend that's an innocent invitation. 

panic!atthecisco: is that a yes? 

harrison-wells: You know me too well, Ramon.

panic!atthecisco: see u at 5 

panic!atthecisco: ;)

**Author's Note:**

> if you got the hartley rathaway reference you are the love of my life


End file.
